


The Chateau d'Onterre

by EraAntha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Creepy Chateau d'Onterre, F/M, Female Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, Take an all female team to Emerald Glades, The Chateau d'Onterre, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraAntha/pseuds/EraAntha
Summary: Torra Trevelyan, Rogue Archer Inquistor decides to travel into the Emerald Graves with an all female party.But when they visited the Chateau d'Onterre, fears were realized among its haunted halls.





	The Chateau d'Onterre

**Author's Note:**

> Literally did an all female party when I visited the Chateau, scared the crap out of me by the lack of responses from Cassandra and Sera.

Solas could only grin at the assembled women in the courtyard. The inquisitor had planned to explore the areas surrounding the Emerald Graves. However, this trip as Sera put it, "you bags stay put as we gals fill ‘em full of arrows." Josephine and Liliana were rather excited that it would be the first all female party and made the necessary arrangements. Needless to say, the men were not thrilled. To be more precise, some of the men were not thrilled. The elf apostate could not tell who was giving more of a fuss, Dorian or The Iron Bull. The Charger leader and sole Quinari attempted in persuading the much smaller human female to take at least him or another male counterpart.

"This may be the first time that she hasn't taken us, Chuckles."

His light eyes drifted down to his dwarven companion. Varric was happily leaning against the stone wall next to him.

"Are you concerned Varric?"

"Possibly. Are you not worried our sweet Inquisitor will not be ass deep in demons and not have us to protect her?"

This caused the elf to chuckle.

"I'm sure the Inquisitor will be fine without us."

"I believe you but it's just so...off putting."

At that moment the five women mounted their horses. The elf continued to watch the human female. She was all smiles and laughter. Apparently, Viviane had said something that caused the large Quinari to glare at the enchantress. He watched her turn her eyes onto him. Her smile faded to a grin before she winked at him.

* * *

 

She was on the rotunda. The familiar fluttering of Leliana’s ravens could be heard, as well as the quiet whispers within the library. Her eyes turned to land upon the man pacing from the wall frescos to a desk. He turned to face her as if hearing her thoughts.

"Inquisitor. How can I help--"

In that instance she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. The memory of the haunted chateau still fresh in her mind. She could feel Solas become rigid at the contact. They never were this intimate or physical for that matter.

"Just. . ."

She had buried her head into his chest. Refusing to look him in the eye. She had battled dragons, demons, and monsters but the haunted halls of the chateau unnerved her to no end.

It was silent for a moment.

"What happened?" Solas eventually asked.

She found herself taking a breath remembering how the orlesian noble home was void of life but had that distinct feeling of death. How she would round a corner and find herself face to face with the undead. An involuntary shiver crept into her shoulders.

She told the story to him eventually.

All the while, she wondered why she appeared before him and not Cullen. Even back in Haven Solas was calm, grounded and alert. Almost always her source of comfort when Varric and Cassandra would go into their squabbles. She was his silent observer whenever he was on expeditions with her. Whenever Sera or Blackwall asked something rather profane or intrusive, she was always the one to catch the smallest of twitches or expressions. He also was her voice of reason if she needed another opinion.

She thought her journey would be a rewarding one with only the company of her female companions. But even Viviane became unnerved by the building. Cassandra fell ever more silent while Sera wore her fear on her sleeves. It probably crossed all their minds that maybe they should have brought their male companions along. But they never did want to admit that.

Again she fell silent, that was when she noticed the pair of arms around her. They were not exactly rigid but comforting, that is the word she would have used. Her fear still lingered but it was slowly ebbing away as she continued to allow the physical contact.

That was when she registered Solas natural scent. He always reminded her of books, bee's wax, and tree oil. Another minute passed between them before she carefully stepped away from the apostate. She averted her gaze. Deciding whether or not she needed to apologize for her behavior and her inappropriate physical contact. Instead she took a breath before returning her gaze to the man in front of her.

"Thank you Solas. I apologize if I've made uncomfortable."

He watched her with some hidden meaning in his eyes. But that quickly disappeared.

"Your apology is not necessary, Inquisitor. I would hope that a similar favor would be returned in kind, if the need ever arisen."

Something in her flipped hearing the honest remark. As honored she was hearing such a comment from Solas, it made her uneasy hearing those words.

"Regardless."

Despite having endured a variety of hardships together, Solas always kept his distance.

This moment was the exception. She was less than an arms width away from him. So close in fact she could see the freckles across his cheeks and the color of his eyes. This was unusually close for the elven apostate but she could sense that he was comfortable with the proximity.

Out of nervous habit she swept a few escaped strands behind her ear. A low chuckle escaped him noticing her slight unease but his body language remained relaxed and open. She watched him shift his weight to lean against his desk.

"I'm sure we are to have many a conversation discussing this," He remarked lightly. "But you first need to wake up."

Torra’s eyes opened to the sounds of birds and soft snoring.

The sunlight was just beginning to creep into her tent, telling her it was already a few hours after dawn. All four women had decided to sleep in one tent that night deciding that safety was in numbers and that Vivianes ground spells and charms would be safeguards against anything thing that moved. She carefully sits up. Viviane and Cassandra were still silently asleep while Sera curled ever closer to her warmer body.

It was a dream.


End file.
